Transducer assemblies have been known to be used in combination with internal combustion engines. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,952, a transducer may be arranged to receive part of the exhaust gases emitted from the engine. The exhaust gases emitted from the engine can be of very high temperature and include water vapors. On the other hand, the transducer assembly may be disposed remote from the exhaust in an area where it is subject to ambient temperatures.
In cold weather, the water vapors entrained in the exhaust gases and which are received at the inlet or intake port of the transducer assembly liquefy. The water which results often freezes in the intake port in a manner creating complete ice blockage of the inlet port to the transducer assembly. Thus, a problem is created since the exhaust gases cannot communicate with the transducer assembly because of such ice blockage.